Weakness
by EvilRegalPrincess
Summary: Regina doesn't want to admit she needs comfort from being sick. Emma helps Regina whether she likes it or not and she herself ends up sick. So now they both have to take care of each other. Meant to be a one-shot, but spilt into two chapters.
1. Weakness

**Weakness**

**A/N: Frenchgirl1981 came up with this idea I am merely just making it come to life for her. Basis is that Regina and Emma are both sick at the same time and both of them have to take care of each other. **

Not once in her life did Regina ever think she could become this sick. Usually things like this didn't keep her from her mayoral authorities, but this sickness; whatever it was made her not want to go out in public.

Emma missed seeing the mayor and her threats. She hadn't seen her in day's and got 'worried', so she swore to make a surprise visit to her enemy. Later in the day, the blonde kept her promise to herself going over to Regina's. She knocked… no answer. Another knock… no answer.

"Regina, why aren't you answering" the blonde asked to herself. Normally she wouldn't do a thing like this, but hard times call for desperate measures. The sheriff turned the knob of the door finding it unlocked, so she walked inside shutting the door behind her making sure to lock it just in case. She made her way through the house looking for the mayor, but she was nowhere to be seen.

The brunette was in her room laying upon the bed with everything she needed by her side. Of course with her room being soundproof she didn't hear the knocks upon the door or the fact someone entered her home. This woman had no idea what illness she had, but the sooner she got rid of it the better.

Granted, Emma had never been on the upper level of Regina's home, but with not seeing her and no answer like usual it was time to explore this part of the house. She made her way up the stairs checking each room before the one with the door closed told her that's where the mayor was. Slowly opening it, the brunette came into view making the other smile with relief.

Regina jumped as her door opened; her eyes grew wide when they saw it wasn't Henry who entered her bedchamber. Usually she would threaten the woman, but her body was not having it right now. She thought to herself, "Oh great something she will use to her advantage." Amber eyes stared into emerald ones a waiting for the move.

"Regina," the blonde asked tilting her head to the side seeing how sick she looked. "Are you okay you look awful," she bit her lip making her way over to the bed taking a sit next to the brunette.

The brunette groaned looking up at the blonde sniffling. "Does it look like I'm okay sheriff," she asked in that tone of hers. "I'm sick with lord knows what and I don't need anyone to take care of me" she growled leaning over to grab her bowl of soup to find it empty.

Sheriff Swan grinned seeing nothing in the bowl thinking this was her chance to take action. Whether Mayor Mills wanted someone to take care of her or not, she was going to. She took the bowl heading downstairs to get more soup before bringing it back up.

Mayor Mills knew she had no chance trying to argue about being taken care of so she just let the woman do it hoping later on this wouldn't come back and bite her in the ass. She took the bowl and started eating the contents of it.

**A/N: Stopping it here, nowhere near finished yet. Hope you like and I hope frenchgirl1981 does so far. **


	2. Weakness Part 2

**Weakness Part 2**

**A/N: Picking up where I left off. This is where Emma starts to get sick and Regina has to care for her. I appreciate the reviews and followers really didn't think I did that good so thank you all. **

Regina finished up the contents of her bowl setting it off to the side. Now usually she didn't get sick after eating, but she felt something in her stomach not settling right. Just as it was coming up she ran for the bathroom to let it all out.

Emma was going to run after Regina, but she was curious as to how soup could have caused it. Of course neither woman knew what the hell kind of bug this was, but it wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

The brunette finished her business making herself decent again before coming back into the room lying down. When her amber eyes grazed over to the blonde she knew something wasn't right because she looked more pale than usual.

The blonde was sitting on the bed waiting for the brunette to return. She now was feeling kind of iffy. Was the bug contagious and how could she have gotten it by no contact with the other? Her mind pondered these questions before she thought of how Henry had just gotten rid of a cold and knowing it was now hitting her. 

Mayor Mills looked at Sheriff Swan biting her lip seeing her sneeze repeatedly and sniffling. "You got Henry's cold," she informed grabbing a box of tissues handing them over. Sheriff Swan just nodded her head already knowing she caught it as she took the tissues blowing her nose.

Regina picked up all her remains going downstairs to clean them and bring Emma up some cough medicine for later and some soup for now. "This should help your throat," she smiled sitting by her to help her eat.

Emma looked at Regina tilting her head curious as to why she was helping. "Why are you doing this," she asked her voice sounding terrible due to her nasal congestion as she slowly ate her soup. The blonde helped the brunette because she cared for her just dared not to admit it. So why was the brunette helping her?

The older woman just shook her head as she continued to feed the younger one until she was done and put the bowl to the side. "Because I didn't want help nor was I going to admit that I needed it plus I care about you Emma" she smiled cupping her cheek into her hand before pressing her lips to her forehead kissing it.

The younger woman stared at the other smiling as she heard those words. "I care about you too Regina," she nodded her head before turning quickly to let out a cough. She wasn't going to say anything about the first statement because that was just an argument waiting to happen and neither had the strength for one. So she just grabbed the cough medicine taking some before pulling her companion into bed with her cuddling up.

Within that week Regina and Emma both took care of the other as they slowly fought to get over their illness. Now granted Emma's lasted only a few days because it was a common cold, but she still stuck by Regina's side helping her to regain her strength.

After Regina was better Emma took her leave back to how life was a week prior to being with Regina not that she didn't enjoy it, but it would have been better had they not been sick. However since then things between them have changed all good of course, but that my dears is for another story.

**A/N: The End. Hope you all liked it. I will hopefully have some more ideas pop into my head for future stories. Or maybe you could give me something you liked for me to write and I'll happily do that. Reviews appreciated as always. **


End file.
